characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Minatsuki Takami
Minatsuki Takami '''(or otherwise known as '''Hummingbird) is a character from the anime/manga series Deadman Wonderland. Background Minatsuki Takami lived a happy normal life with her older brother Yo Takami and her parents, that was until The Great Tokyo Earthquake. When The Great Tokyo Earthquake hit Tokyo so was Minatsuki and her mother alone in the house and when quake stroke, so did her mother flew and left Minatsuki behind to fend for herself. In that moment of abandonment, so were the seeds of what would be her sociopathic personality planted. Even in her selfish attempt for survival, so did Minatsuki's mother not survive the earthquake, which left Minatsuki, Yo and their father and Minatsuki were determent to make their life a living hell to satisfy her newly developed sadistic personality. She made Yo believe that their father were abusing her, which she kept doing until one day when she made it look like their father were about to rape her and in that incident so did Yo violently attack their father and in that chaos so did their father end getting killed by Minatsuki's newly found powers as a deadman. She was shortly sent to the prison Deadman Wonderland and as a deadman, so was she placed the G-ward, the place were they place deadmen and make them fight in the Carnival Corpse, a game were deadmen fight to the death for the entertainment for rich businessmen and such. She went by the nickname "Hummingbird" in Carnival Corpse. Powers & Abilities * '''Acting: '''Minatsuki when first meeting Ganta, so did she act shy and pacifistic so to put him off guard in their battle in Carnival Corpse and she successfully made her older brother believe that their father were abusing her. * '''Whip Wing: '''As a deadman, so does she poses the ability to control her blood outside her body and she can manipulate it to become a personalized weapon known as a branch of sin. Her branch of sin is Whip Wing, which allow her to create whips out of her blood, that she obviously mainly use to strike her opponent but it can also be used to restrain people. She creates these usually by forceful ripping off her earrings and letting her blood flow through hair strips, which she then use as the support for her whips. ** '''Love Whip: '''Love Whip is Whip Wing fused with Choplin's Pecock peak. It is create by Choplin enlacing Whip Wing with Peacock Peaks which creates a large spiked whip. Feats Strength * Whip Wing could cut through metal pipes. (chapter 10) * Could hit Hagire Rinichiro hard enough to send him flying. (chapter 53) Durability * Survived being in the wake of a blast from Hagire that pretty much leveled their close surroundings. (chapter 52) Speed * Could hit Ganta multiple times before he could react. (chapter 10) Skills * Could break Uzume Sumeragi illusions. (chapter 33) * Defeated Uzume Sumeragi together with Choplin Sukegawa. (chapter 33) * Successfully Made Yo Takami believe that their father were abusing her for years. Weaknesses * If her hair that supports the whips gets cut so will she lose control of the blood that makes up the whips. * She have to hurt herself before being able to use her branch of sin. * She is missing her stomach and a kidney. Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deadman Wonderland Category:Whip Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kadokawa Shoten Category:Completed Profiles Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Japanese Characters